


Experimental Choices

by SassyCat (sassy_cat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deception, F/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't resist experimenting with Polyjuice now that she's found some of Nymphadora's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Suqar Quill Ficlet Challenge: A misuse of Polyjuice.  
> I'm a little sad I couldn't write over 700 words because I think this could have turned into something wonderful. Maybe one day

She knew it was wrong. When she'd tried to go to sleep the last few nights, she'd lain awake arguing with herself. Even now, the same arguments were running through her mind. It had taken so long to brew the Polyjuice Potion that it would be a shame to waste it, but did she have the right to do this? Was she breaking some kind of moral code?

Hermione fell back onto her bed for another night of contemplation. Tomorrow she'd have to decide because the potion would be finished. She wouldn't really be harming anyone, and it wasn't as though she had a test subject handy. The experimental process piqued her interest, her inquisitive nature. That she could turn this to her advantage and perhaps get a little something for herself … Well, that didn't make her a bad person. Did it?

Sighing she rubbed her temples, what had started out as an exciting intellectual adventure had slowing become a way to get into Draco Malfoy's bed. Ridiculous really, since she didn't even know if merely taking the potion would grant her the gifts of the person she would become for an hour.

When she'd found the hairbrush filled with long pink hair while cleaning out Grimmauld Place, her first reaction had been to save it for Teddy. She'd put it in her bag and forgot about it. Then while looking through a book on the history of Animagus Transformation -- the book had suggested that a person while under the effects of Polyjuice Potion would be capable of an Animagi transformation _if_ the person being impersonated had the skill. The Animagus form would be the same leading to potentially unscrupulous exploitation. It was the reason Animagi had to be registered with the Ministry.

It had been a fascinating book and when she'd found the brush again; it all clicked. She started to wonder if the Metamorphmagus talent might be transferred while under the effects of Polyjuice as well. Needing to know the answer, the thought of trying it out clouded her mind for days until she resolved that she had to test it and see for herself.

Somewhere along the way, she'd allowed herself to ponder what she'd do if she could shift into any form. The idea had been so freeing that she'd dwelled upon her deepest, most secret desires. One specific wish kept coming to mind. She had always wanted to bed Draco Malfoy.

Oh, not as the Mudblood that he'd surely mistreat and use, but as a woman that he would genuinely lust after … a woman to whom he would show his true self. The more she thought of it, the more she reasoned that he was a bastard and deserved whatever deceitful experience he received … a beautiful example of the male wizard, but a bastard nonetheless.

Falling into a restless sleep, she tossed and turned while dreaming of icy, blue eyes turning grey with anger as she shifted back into her true form. She sat up panting, looking around to reassure herself that it had only been a dream. A nightmare really, but definitely not real, if she was going to do this then she would have to be very careful. Lying back, she smiled and snuggled into her pillow, suddenly determined to try and follow through with her dangerous plan … it seemed she'd missed having danger in her life.

Early the next morning she woke and rushed to her lab. The potion was complete and she was about to find out whether the Metamorphmagus trait transferred under Polyjuice. Grabbing one of her goblets, she dipped it into the potion then gently dropped a pink hair inside.

Rushing to the nearest mirror, she drank down the nasty brew. Gagging and holding her breath to keep from sicking up; she bent over as she transformed. Once the worst of it had passed she looked up into the mirror to see Nymphadora looking back. 

Grinning she closed her eyes and imagined the person she wanted to be, opening them again she couldn't contain her glee. Pansy Parkinson was smirking back at her. This was too good; Draco wasn't going to stand a chance.


End file.
